A Day With Rocki
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Rocki loves spending time with her best friend Ramona. She also loves spending time with her boyfriend Jackson. When the Fuller house is empty and both want to spend time with Ricki it is up to Rocki to desided what to do. Who would she pick, her best friend or her Boyfriend and how will the other react if Roci don't pick them? There is only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House in anyway. This story was requested by **gmw world 22**

* * *

Jackson was at his locker glad that it was a Friday. As he was putting his books away his girlfriend Rocki came by leaning agents the locker next to his. Jackson turned his head to see her. They both smiled and went in for a kiss.

"I'm glad for once I have the house to myself so we can do anything we want." Jackson said.

They went in for another kiss. Once the kiss was broken they just smiled at each other. "Yah I can't wait." Rocki said as she closed Jackson's locker for him.

"See you at lunch." Jackson said "If you can last that long."

"I will try." Rocki said rolling her eyes.

The two separated and after turning down two hallways Rocki was at Ramona's locker. Ramona smiled and she quickly looked around before the two kissed.

"There you go girl." Rocki said.

"I never done anything like this before."

"Don't worry we will take it slow."

"Well at least we be having the whole house to ourselves. Everyone thinks I'm studying."

"In a way you are." Rocki smiled

The two leaned in and kissed. After school in an almost empty house two young teens where making out. Once the kiss broke Rocki began to moan as her double D breasts where being sucked and played with. Rocki's hands went on the back of the person's head.

"Yah that it suck on my big breasts."

"Look what we have here."

Ramona stopped sucking on Rocki's breasts and tried to cover up her breasts with her own arms, but even then it did not really work, as she too had double Ds. Jackson walked in showing off he was packing some major meat. He leaned over to kiss Rocki who accepted the kiss. He thought it would be just Rocki and himself, but after seeing Ramona he wondered if he could get a three way out of this. After all Rocki looks like she be up for it. In fact she grabbed his package as they made out.

"Someone is really in the mood." Jackson said when he broke the kiss.

"Why don't you two go in the other room and let you do whatever." Ramona said

"Nonsense join in the fun you wont regret it."

"But I see Jackson like a brother."

"Do you think of me as a brother now?" Jackson pulled down his pants revealing his hard nine inch dick.

Rocki licked her lips and was getting wet. Even if she had seen his huge dick plenty of times. As for Ramona she never seen a dick that big before. Jackson grabbed hold of it and shook it in Ramona's face. Then Rocki took it in her hands.

"Don't you want to suck this bad boy? I will even help you out." Rocki soon slid her mouth over Jackson's dick and started to suck on it.

She only bobbed a few times before pulling out of het mouth and kissing the head.

"Just put your lips on one side of his shaft and I will take the other. Together we move up and down on it."

Ramona nodded and Rocki and Jackson smiled. Jackson quickly got naked and went on top of Ramona's bed. Soon they each took a side and pressed their lips to Jackson's shaft. The shaft was so thick the girls lips was not even touching each other. Their lips slowly moved up the shaft and once they reached the head of Jackson's dick their lips touched. The two started making out with Jackson's dick stuck in the middle of it. They stopped making out and started licking the head together. Both female tongs where fighting over domince. Rocki's tong won at the end. Ramona soon likcked her way down and started to suck on Jackson's balls while Rocky started to titty fuck Jackson's nine inch dick with her double d breasts while sucking him at the same time.

Jackson just moaned as his dick and balls where being worked on. After a few more bobs with Rocki's mouth and breasts she stopped. She thought it was time Ramona sucked on Jackson's monster all by herself. Not knowing about Rocki titty fucking sucked and licked her way up to the head of Jackson's dick. Once she slid her mouth over the head she took much as she could of Jackson's monster. Jackson contued to moan and that's when Rocki got even kinkier. Rocki begain licking Jackson ass. Jackson's eyes rolled in the back of his head when he felt Rocki lick away at his crack. Soon enough her tong slipped right in and started to rim her boyfriend. As she kept rimming and licking away she entered a single finger into him.

This made his dick twitch and Ramona felt it as she sucked away. While fingering Jackson, Rocki smiled at Ramona as she tried to suck more of Jackson's dick. Soon she slid a second finger into Jackson who moaned even more. Jackson and Rocki talked about adding a strap on to their sex but had yet to do so.

"Hey Ramona put your tits to use and jack him off with them."

"Oh yah I would love that Ramona."

Ramona sighed not believing she was going to do this. She was already sucking Jackson's dick might as well use her breasts to jack him off. Jackson counted to moan and soon Rocki stopped rimming and fingering Jackson to help Ramona jack off Jackson with her breasts. There double D breasts where touching one another with Jackson's hard nine inch dick trapped in between them. Jackson watched on. It looked like an X rated animi video playing right in front of him. The only difference was Rocki, Ramona and himself was not a cartoon this was real life. Jackson felt he was close so he he helped to release his load by thrusting into there breasts. Soon his thrusts went faster and faster as the pair of breasts worked on his dick.

It ended becoming too much for Jackson as he shot his madove load on both pairs of breasts, necks and chins. Once the girls separated Rocki rubbed Jackson's cum into her skin where Ramona was going for anything to wupe away the cum, but before she got the chance Jackson started to lick it up. This surprised Ramona and she was also surprised that Rocki just rubbed Jackson's cum in her skin. Rocki took notice and smiled.

"Jackson's cum makes my skin nice and smooth."

Ramona did not know if that was true or not. Either way she was not planning on rubbing cum into her skin anytime soon. Jackson's hands was soon on Rocki's panties and started to pull down reviling she was nice and smooth. Once her panties where completely off Jackson stated to rub his girlfriend's wet pussy. As he rubbed her pussy Rocki grabbed hold of Ramona's head and the two began to make out. Once Jackson entered his second finger Rocki began to moan into Ramona's mouth. Once she felt Jackson's tong she broke the kiss.

"Why don't you lick Ramona's pussy first."

Jackson smiled and kissed Rocky before removing Ramona's panties. She too was nice and smooth. Jackson quickly dived in causing Ramona to moan. Rocki smiled as she played with herself as she watched on. Ramona's moans where becoming louder so Rocki pushed her breasts into Ramona's face.

"Suck on my tits baby girl."

Ramona did what he was told as Jackson eat her out. Jackson kept licking Ramona's pussy like ice cream. At one point it became too much for her as she squirted all over Jackson's face. Jackson for one is use to being squirted in the face. The only difference was Rocki has squirted allot more. Rocki licked her lips and pulled Jackson so she can taste Ramona's pussy juices.

"I need to taste more of that." Rocki said.

Rocki quickly went down to Ramona's pussy and went to work licking it up. Ramona began to moan once more. Ramona could not tell who was better of eating her out as they both where great. Even if this was her second time having her pussy being licked. Jackson for one smiled watching the action as he slowly jacked off. He soon can't take it anymore and went to eat out Rocki. Both girls where now moaning. As Ramona was pushing Rocki's head more into her pussy, Rocki was doing the same thing to Jackson. Both girls where on edge but it was Rocki who squirted first. Ramona's eyes widen on seeing how much Rocki could squirt as Rocki kept eating her out. Jackson for one licked his lips and went back to Rocki's pussy before being stopped.

"Give my ass your monster. I need it bad."

Jackson smiled as he always wanted to do anail and now here is his chance. He licked away on Rocki's crack to get it nice and ready while she went back eating out Ramona.

"Oh Rocki your ass always tastes like your sweet pussy. I can't get enough of your asshole. Its soo clean too."

"I always keep it clean for you. Now less talky more rimming me so you can slide into me."

Rocki went back eating out Ramona as Jackson went back to rimming Rocki. After a few more licks Ramona squirted a second time as Jackson slid two fingers into Rocki and felt it was stretched enough. Jackson slowly entered Rocki's ass and once it touched her rosebud she squirted once again. Rocki grabbed Ramona and the two soon made out as Jackson fucked away. He kept fucking as Rocki's breasts bounced. He kept going at it until he was on edge. He did not want to cum just yet so he pulled out to suck on both Rocki and Ramona's breasts until the feeling went away. He first sucked on Ramona's breasts then went to Rocki's after leaving a mark on each breast. After he left his second mark on Rocki's breasts he took his dick and aimed it at her pussy but was stopped again.

"Why don't you fuck Ramona first."

"Wait what I don't know." Ramona said.

"Come on you went this far." Jackson said

"But its sooo big. I don't think i can handle it."

"Come on Ramona I'm able to handle it and I know you can too."

"Well ok but I don't want to do nothing crazy."

With that being said Ramona went on her back and Jackson slowly entered her. He was close of half way inside when Ramona squirted. Rocki smiled as she too squirts when Jackson's dick enters her. "You be squirting allot trust me." Rocki said. Rocki was right. As Jackson fucked away not only Ramona's double d breasts bounced but every few thrusts she ended up squirting, and that was just Jackson taking it slow. Rocki smiled as she could see the outline of her boyfriend's dick on Ramona's belly while Ramona squirted. After awhile of slow thrusts Jackson picked up speed and Ramona was moaning louder and squirting even more. Ramona can't believe she lost her virginity to Jackson who was a brother to her.

Strangely Max lost his before her. After trusting away Jackson was once again on edge. He soon slid. He knew what way Rocky wanted it and he soon was sitting on the edge of the bed. Rocki got ready and slid in with ease with one long squirt hitting Jackson in the belly. Rocky loved fucking girl style. She grabbed hold of Jackson's neck and they started to make out while her double d breasts bounced and her squirting onto Jackson. She trusted into him faster and faster as he did the same causing a non stop squirt. Even if it was multiple squirts. Jackson was yet on edge again but this time he kept fucking away until he shot every ounce of his load into Rocki. The three will never forget this day. Jackson for one hopes this was not the last three way. Rocki for one knows it won't be, but, she is not going to tell Jackson that.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
